


Tighter

by Life_of_Sin



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bestiality, Choking, F/M, I know this shouldn't exist but it does, Kinky, Other, Romance??, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_of_Sin/pseuds/Life_of_Sin
Summary: Julian has a choke-kink. This is common knowledge. It is also well known that Faust likes choking Julian...How could I not??
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Faust
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist? I hear you shriek from the mountains while the lynch mob uses Google Maps to find my house. Well, purely because the idea occurred to me. And my Arcana fan-friend absolutely despised it. Of course I wrote it just to upset her!

"Asra!" Julian was met with silence as he stalked through the shop to the stairs that led to the magician's apartment. 

_Not here!!_

He turned his head to find Faust sunning herself on the counter, beady eyes staring at him intently. "Oh, thank you," He commented, screwing his mouth up in thought as he considered what to do now. "Where did he go?"

_Secret!!_

"Oh, I see how it is," He teased and pouted playfully. "It's odd that he didn't take you with him."

_Short trip!!_

"Ah," Julian sighed, balancing on the steps. "Well, I'll wait for him upstairs, shall I?"

_Be here._

"I'll be sure to call you if I need you!" Julian smiled, hopping up the stairs and into Asra's apartment. He paused for a moment, breathing in the heavy incense as his eyes drifted over the room. The bed had been messily made, sheets uneven and blankets crinkled, the pillows lumpy and creased. He moved over to fix it, straightening out the bed and fixing the pillows before moving over to recline in the armchair in the corner. His legs reached out in front of him and he sighed as he pinched a frame from the side table, it was a painting of Asra, smiling. He was a bit younger, his hair a bit messier and his smile much wider. Julian wondered who created the image, who Asra trusted enough to see him happy like that.

It wasn't long before Julian began imagining what it would have been like if _he_ was responsible for the picture. If, when he was younger, he had found the magician when he was more open and able to love. Young Julian, far more sure of himself, probably could have swept young Asra off his feet, reciting hand-written poetry to him and presenting him with random gifts he had found around the markets. He imagined young Asra, smiling at him and laughing, a slightly higher pitched voice calling out 'Ilya' to him in the square, teaching him how to appreciate tea and snuggling his white curls into Julian's chest. The both of them, younger and more easy-going, doing ordinary teenage things. Sitting by the fountain in the square, talking, having picnics in the wheat fields just outside Vesuvia, racing through the streets to some important location. Young kisses. So vibrant and excited.

Discovering each other's bodies.

Asra's smooth skin on Julian's unmarked hands. Feeling his hair slipping through Asra's long and unhesitating fingertips. Holding the magician when he wasn't weighed down with all the horrors that each had gone through would have been heavenly. Somehow he knew that if he and Asra had met when they were teenagers, Asra would have fallen for Julian, much in the way that Julian had fallen for Asra.

It was only when he heard a soft thud on the wood that he realised he had reached down to unbutton his trousers and his hand was slipping beneath the hem. His head whipped around, searching for the intruder, to hear a soft hiss as Faust slithered closer to him.

"Oh, Faust, I-um-I'm sorry," He apologised, blushing a deep red as he hurriedly fixed his pants, clearing his throat as she wrapped herself around the leg of the chair and climbed up the arm.

_Is okay!_

He swallowed and turned his sheepish gaze to her as she continued moving closer to him.

_Asra do, too!!_

"I doubt he lets you catch him, though," Julian muttered, putting down the painting and giving her an opportunity to curl around his arm, slinking further up to his shoulders. 

_Only natural!!_

Julian chuckled softly and reached out to stroke her head with his fingertips. He sighed gently and relaxed, only flinching softly as he felt Faust's tail wrapping lazily around his neck. "Please, not right now," He asked, knowing that his nerves were too sensitive to risk having her accidentally set him off. "I'm not in the right frame of mind." Faust tightened slightly, sending a shot of excitement down between his legs.

_I know._

"F-Faust! A-are you doing what I-ah! Think you're doing?" He gasped and swore he heard a soft giggle in the back of his mind.

_Yup!! Like making Julian flustered!!_

Julian chuckled weakly and swallowed, eyes fluttering at the extra pressure as his arousal was made incredibly obvious. "I'm going to...start!" He said it as a warning, but also hoped that she didn't stop.

_Was plan!!_

Julian grinned shamelessly and pulled his cock out of his trousers. He bit his lip as he felt his cheeks heating up. Just a fraction of an inch tighter and he would fall apart. "You choke like Asra!" He groaned as his fingers wrapped around the base, tightening in accordance with the force around his neck.

_Taught him!!_

Julian felt another jolt of electricity go through him at the hint that Asra had also been in this position before. No wonder Faust was so nonchalant about seeing him like this. "Mgn, do it harder, then," He choked as the links around his neck constricted even further, he could feel the blood rushing to his face and the pressure build behind his eyes, his hand stroking erratically up and down his member, squeezing as tightly as he can without hurting himself.

If his vocal chords weren't currently being squished he would have been moaning and whining loud enough for Asra to hear from wherever he was, begging for more, for it to be harder, for Faust's grip to get _tighter._ So tight that he really couldn't breathe, so that hallucinations would pass over his eyes as he pleasured himself, so he might catch a glimpse of his patron, let the Hanged Man witness him enjoy a pleasure so similar to his punishment that the bird passed through the Realms to watch. Or to punish. 

But Faust was smarter than that. She knew how much pressure was required to harm the doctor, a notion forgotten by him the moment he felt the warmth pooling in his bowels and the promise of release growing closer. Squeaking whimpers and weak groans escaped his throat as his hand hurriedly stroked himself, feeling his climax coming, with a final, sudden squeeze from Faust, he went limb, riding the waves of pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his entire lower half, feeling his legs trembling as the sperm shot from his head, covering his stomach and legs with warm, sticky tendrils, his cock twitching violently in both desire and overstimulation. Faust carefully loosened her hold on his neck and he released a lusty groan, smirking at her as she slithered down his arm once again.

_Asra like you like that!!_

She claimed and Julian jumped as he heard a door close downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this take me two hours?  
> Yes.  
> Do I feel icky soiling the sweet innocence of our lavender snek?  
> Yes.  
> Was it worth it?  
> Definitely.


End file.
